


Weekend with Winston

by Remlundskan



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Crying, Handcuffs, Internalized Homophobia, Just two boys in a world of their own, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 17:36:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20411671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remlundskan/pseuds/Remlundskan
Summary: A lot happened between Monty and Winston that weekend.Like this.





	Weekend with Winston

**Author's Note:**

> I don't like Monty. He's a horrible person and what he did was appalling.
> 
> He's a monster! But we got a glimpse at the end of what he might have been. If things had been different.
> 
> I'm not condoning his actions... but I am giving him a weekend where he can be himself (that means that there will be more fics with these two. A lot can happen in a weekend), with someone who likes him for who he is inside.
> 
> Even monsters need a moment of peace.

Montgonery de la Cruz was not gay. You accused him of being gay, he would fuck you up beyond recognition.

He was definitely not gay. He wasn't!

Not really!

The fact that he was naked and hard in bed with an equally naked and hard boy had nothing to do with being gay. That was just physical. Just sex! Nothing more.

The fact that it had been his idea to cuff Win to the bed, that was just Monty demonstrating his power over the other boy, that he could do pretty much whatever he wanted and Win was completely helpless.

The fact that he was face-down in Win's crotch, dragging his tongue over the other boy's hard cock, that was just...

Yeah, ok, that might be a little bit gay, yeah.

It didn't mean that Monty was in any way enjoying himself or that he actually liked it.

Except that he totally did, and he definitely was and... 

Ok, yeah, he might be.

He refused to think about that, though. He refused to think about anything at all. There was nothing to think about; no outside world, no Bryce, no beatings from his father, no one to judge, no one to see, no shame, no need to hide from the rest of them, because no one, not a single one of those pussies would ever give two shits about him if they knew and FUCK, his vision was getting blurry.

Why the fuck was he crying? His father's voice echoing in his brain. 'I'll give you something to cry about...'

"Monty? You ok? Hey, Monty!"

Win's voice, somehow drowning out his father, pulling him back to the hear and now, back to the brightness. Monty flat out refused to look up, to see the concern in the other boy's calm, dark eyes. Get a fucking grip, he told himself. Don't you have a fucking breakdown right now, what the fuck is wrong with you?!

He took a few deep breaths, resting his head on Win's right leg as he pulled himself together, not even realizing that his hand was moving, stroking Win's left leg up and down, calming both himself and Winston. After a minute, he wiped his eyes with the back of his hand and went back to coating Win's cock with saliva, teasing him mercilessly for another minute before wrapping his lips around it.

Montgomery de la Cruz wasn't gay. He just knew what he wanted. He knew what he liked.

"....oh, god... Monty..."

And right now, he liked hearing Winston moan as his dick was sucked. Right now, he wanted to hear the other boy cry out Monty's name.

The rest of the world could go fuck themselves.


End file.
